Forgive?
by DarkAngel44
Summary: This is love thing between 2 of the ff people....read if you want to...
1. Zell's problem

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the final fantasy characters contained within this piece of.nevermind. Nor do I own the song that inspired me, the song's called Forgive performed by Rebecca Lynn Howard. Now that that's done with I wrote this while on a caffeine rush.and eating bugles. This is not a style I'm used to so if you want to flame it sign in and then do it, that way I can read your work and find out what you like.  
  
Forgive  
  
"I always said that'd be it  
  
That I wouldn't stick around if it ever came to this  
  
Here I am, so confused  
  
How am I supposed to leave when I can't even move?  
  
In the time it would have took to say "honey I'm home, how was your day?"  
  
You dropped the bomb right where we live  
  
And just expect me to forgive..."  
  
As the blond entered the dorm room he looked over and saw the pale, ebony hared with a carmine highlight woman he loved sitting there looking at him with sorrowful brown eyes. He walked briskly over to her. Sitting next to her and taking her delicate hands into his own and looked at her concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at him, her doe eyes swimming with tears then she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry, speaking between sobs.  
  
"I have to tell you this, I can't hide it any longer."  
  
Zell moved back slowly and pushed her gently back, brushing the limp hair back onto her forehead and looking at her softly speaking trying to add humor in this solemn situation.  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?"  
  
She stood and pulled away from his gentle touch. Speaking through the tears again.  
  
"I'm in love with another man."  
  
Zell stood and almost fell over. He looked at her with a mix of anger and sadness. She stood looking sorrowfully at him.  
  
"Please forgive me?"  
  
He turned and closed his eyes, silently speaking to himself,  
  
I hurt...and I hurt badly...everyone expects me to be the dopey one of them, and so through my pain I'm the stupidest of them all. But with my pain, I hide my true emotions.[i] But now the only one who might understand me has found another!?  
  
"He turned and looked at her frowning.  
  
Well that's a mighty big word for such a small man  
  
And I'm not sure I can  
  
Cause I don't even know now who I am  
  
It's too soon for me to say...forgive"  
  
He sighed and walked over to the beds, sitting down on his he placed his head in his hands, feeling the tears welling up. He spoke through the palms his voice muffled, hiding the pain.  
  
"How can you do this to me? I've told you everything."  
  
"Zell, it's just-"  
  
She reached over and tried to comfort him, at her touch he leapt up and pushed her back.  
  
"No! I can't accept this. not right now."  
  
"I should ask but I won't  
  
Was it love or just her touch?  
  
Cause I don't think I wanna know  
  
So get you some things  
  
And get out  
  
Don't call me for a day or two  
  
So I can sort this out  
  
Well you might as well have ripped the life right out of me  
  
Right here tonight  
  
And through the fallin' tears you said  
  
"Can you ever just forgive?"  
  
Zell looked at her, tears freely falling down both of their faces. He turned from her and spoke coldly.  
  
"I don't want to know who it is, or why. Just please leave for a while."  
  
Rinoa looked at him with both sadness and resentment in her eyes as she grabbed a suitcase and started to put some things into it. She spoke gently wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Will you be able to understand someday?"  
  
Zell pulled his fist back and hit the wall by his bed hard. He ground his teeth together and turned looking at her with anger in his watery icy blue eyes.  
  
"Just leave now! Don't come back!"  
  
He lashed out at the air pointing towards the door and looking at the ground, silver tears falling onto the ugly rug. As she started to leave she paused at the door and looked back speaking in a broken voice.  
  
"Maybe you'll understand someday."  
  
She closed the door just in time, as Zell had grabbed a flower vase and thrown it at the door, feeling his inward turmoil start to resurface he collapsed on the floor and sat on his knees head buried in his hands sobbing.  
  
"Well that's a mighty big word for such a small man  
  
And I'm not sure I can  
  
Cause I don't even know now who I am  
  
It's too soon for me to say...forgive"  
  
He stood after about two hours and walked out of the room, tightening his gloves as he walked towards the training ground mentally thinking about everything he'd talked to her about, all the pain he'd shared, the joys, everything. Now she just threw him off to the side for another! He ground his teeth again as he entered the green corridor.  
  
"You know what they say  
  
Forgive and forget  
  
Relive and regret"  
  
As he was walking towards the stainless steel doors he saw Rinnai with Squall, clinging to his arm, within he felt the rage boiling as Squall's blue-gray eyes accusingly stared at him. He ignored it and even managed to repress his feelings as he turned away from them and entered the door where Irvine and Selphie were waiting.  
  
"Forgive..."  
  
Her words echoed hollowly in his mind.."Maybe you'll understand someday." He clenched his jaw again and looked at Irvine and Selphie who were looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Well that's a mighty big word for such a small man  
  
And I'm not sure I can  
  
Cause I don't even know now who I am  
  
It's too soon for me to say...forgive"  
  
As he stood there Irvine sighed and took Selphie's hand before leaving him there alone. As he stood in the jungle like atmosphere he felt a familiar pain deep within his stomach. It was the same thing he felt when He had to leave his mother. He shook his head hard then started towards the planks trying to shake the memories, but there were to damn many. He closed his eyes and then felt a large creature behind him; he slowly turned to be string into the jaws of a T-Rexasaur.  
  
"Oh...it's too soon for me to say FORGIVE"  
  
Zell curled his hands into fists and glared at the monster's eyes, as he dashed towards it yelling at the same time.  
  
"GGGGAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Dark Angel: "And that's it. heehee I wish to thank my beta reader and person who has given several ideas and line the blackraveness. And would like to thank you people reading this. I accpet flames as long as they're not too vulgar and are signed. I also wanna thank my computer for not freezing and letting me type this up! And now I say good-"  
  
Zell: "Whoa wait a minute! What happens!!!!"  
  
DA: "What?"  
  
Z: "Do I win or not? C'mon I hate to be left doing something!!!"  
  
DA: "Well that's up to the readers to decide if you live and forgive Rinoa or if you die and don't or any other combination."  
  
Z: "Man that's really (edited for content) ed up. HEY!"  
  
TheBlackRaveness: ::Suddenly comes out of no where: looks at Dark:: "You should write more, Cuz I love zeelllllll!!! You should make him forget rinoa and love meeeeeee!"  
  
DA: Oh geez..maybe I've gotten in a bit over my head this time.anyhow later everyone!  
  
TheBlackRaveness and Zell leap on DA and start beating her.  
  
----------------------- [i] . This was from TheBlackRaveness and is used with her permission. 


	2. Notes on Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in here from the Final Fantasy games. The only character I have control over is me Dark Angel. Theblackraveness has control over her own thoughts and actions.or so she thinks.anyhow enjoy these odd notes that make this seem lighter than it is.  
  
Dark Angel: ~ squirming away from both Zell and theblackraveness ~ Nooo! Get offa me!!!!!  
  
(Note from herein theblackraveness is going to be either BR or Raveness, and dark angel is either gonna be DA or Dark)  
  
Zell: ~ Whining ~ Tell meeeee!!!! ~ leaps towards Dark ~  
  
Raveness: ~ looking at Zell then to Dark ~ "Yes let me have him!!! Damnit I love him!!"  
  
Dark: ~ Cowering ~ I can't !!! Squaresoft wants him back for the Motion capturing of Tidus!!!!  
  
Raveness: ~ leaping onto Zell and clinging like a leech ~ NOOOOOOOOOO!!! MINE!!!!!  
  
Zell: ~ Suffocating ~ Help me!!!!  
  
Dark: ~ stands scratching head ~ Oh boy.  
  
Raveness: ~ still clinging ~ Still mine until I get Hugh Jackman!!!!  
  
Dark: ~ looks around trying to find crowbar ~ Oh great.now lets see how often must we have this conversation!?  
  
Raveness: ~ still leeching Zell ~ What conversation?  
  
Zell: ~ dying ~ help..me..~ cough ~  
  
Dark: ~ Grabs metal crowbar and runs over to Zell ~ The one about people not being property!  
  
As Dark struggles with the crowbar Raveness lets go and then clings to Dark's leg digging in her nails.  
  
Raveness: ~ yelling ~ Damnit I want MY HUGHIE!!!! Mah snuggle-poof!! I wurve hughie!!!  
  
Zell: ~ lies on floor breathing deeply ~ I'M ALIVE AHAHAHA!!!  
  
Dark: ~ throws crowbar and knocks Zell out ~ SHUT UP!!!  
  
Zell: ~ falls over out cold ~ ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..  
  
Suddenly as Dark tries without success to get Raveness off her leg, who happens to waltz on but Squall, no Rinoa though...hmmm.  
  
Squall: ~ looks at Zell ~ What the hell? ~ runs over to the sleeping blond and kneels down acting like he cares ~  
  
Dark: ~ growls and tries harder to get Raveness off her leg, fortunately Raveness has seen Squall. ~  
  
Raveness: ~ leaping off Dark's leg ~ SQUALLY!!!  
  
Squall: ~ looking over and foolishly standing up ~ What the.  
  
It's too late Raveness clings to his leather pant leg like a leech again, repeatedly saying Squally over and over and over again in a sickeningly cute voice.  
  
Squall: ~ shakes leg and almost falls over ~ Get it off GET IT OFF!!!!  
  
Dark: ~ stands idly by rubbing leg to get the blood going again then laughs at Squall ~ :Now you must suffer!!!!  
  
Dark laughs evilly then grabs Zell by the hair and drags him to an iron barred cage and tosses him in, then seals it and tapes on a sticker.  
  
Sticker: ~ sticker reads ~ To: Japan From: Dark Angel thanks for letting me borrow him!  
  
Dark laughs and watches Squall scream like a pansy and limp around trying to get his 'adoring fan' off of his leg.  
  
Raveness: ~ angrily ~ IT! I'M A FREAKING IT NOW!!!!  
  
Raveness bites squall's leg hard puncturing the leather.  
  
Squall: ~ screaming loudly ~ OWWWWWWWWWIIIEEEEEE!!!  
  
Note: Okay this is the next chapter even though I said no more.how sad. Thanks to theblackraveness for allowing me to use her and to her for he input on her character. And don't forget to check back to see the next chapter, will anyone show up to save Squall? Or Raveness? You'll have to wait and see!!! Oh and thanks again to theblackraveness for inspiring me to write this and beta reading it!!! 


End file.
